


Supernatural Preferences

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just Cute Stuff, Multi, Other characters may be added, Preferences, an idea from Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preferences involving your favrioute Supernatural characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Nicknames for you:**

 

 

Dean - Fine slice of Pie, Peach Pie, Babe, Baby, Honey, Badass Babe, 

Sam - Baby, Princess, Sweetheart, Darling, Bookworm, Nerd Princess 

Cas - Soulmate, My Love, My Darling, Beautiful, Beautiful Angel 

Gabriel - Candy, Sweet Stuff, Sweet Ass, Sugar, Sexy, Cupcake, Sweet Thang, Booty Call

Balthazar - Doll, Darling, Queen, Empress, Jewel, Diamond, Precious, Gem, Cherie, Mon Cher, Honey, Sweetie

Crowley - Lady in Red, Queen of Hell, Your Highness, Ma'am, Little Devil, Lover, Minx, Naughty Girl, Pet, Queen of the Cross Roads, Darling, Queen B

Lucifer - Kitten, Flower, Princess, Kinky Bitch, Dove, Lamb, Little One 

 

**Nicknames for him:**

 

Dean - Babe, Hot Rod, Cowboy, Sexy Boi, Hon, Squirrel, Not Moose, Jerk

Sam - Honey, Moose, Samsquanch, Gigantor, Hottie with the body, Macho Man, Big Cuddly Teddy Bear, Sexy Nerd, Nerd Boy, Sweetie, Lumberjack, Puppy eyes, Bitch

Cas - My Angel, Huggy Bear, Baby in a Trench coat, Darling, Sweetheart, Perfect Angel, Love of my Life, Cuddle Bug, Angel of my Heart, Pimp, Blue Eyed Beauty, Cutiepie, Giraffe, Clarance

Gabriel - Candy Man, SexySexySexy, Pepsi Dude, Brat, Trickster, Sugar Rush, Sugar Crush, Sweet Stuff, Tiger, Naughty Boy, Sugar Daddy 

Baltazar - Balthy, Bal, BalBal, Bal Dollar Dollar, Prince, Sexy Bastard, Wino, Conosur, Jerry, Mikeal, Thief in the Night 

Crowley - King of Hell, Crowlers, Soul Snatcher, King of Climax, Sexy Demon, Demon in the sack

Lucifer - Original Prince of Darkness, Devil, Satan, Hell Boy, Fallen Angle, MorningStar,  


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Ringtones for you:**

 

Dean - Cherry Pie by Warrant (figures, because your his cherry pie)

Sam - She's so Lovely by Scouting for Girls (simply because your so lovely to him)

Cas - Bring me to Life by Evanescence (because you helped bring his human side alive)

Gabriel - Candy Shop by 50 Cent (because you got all the sweet stuff he craves)

Balthazar - Glamorous by Fergie (because you are the most glamorous thing to him)

Crowley - You Put the Devil in Me (because you bring out a whole different type of devilish in him)

Lucifer - Heaven Must be Missing an Angel by Tavares (because reasons)

 

**Ringtones for him:**

Dean - Hot Stuff by Donna Summer (am I right ladies)

Sam - The Moose Song" by Aaron Vande Wege (because funny)

Cas - Halo by Beyonce (because he's an angel)

Gabriel - Candyman by Sammy Davis (He IS the Candyman) or Blow Gabriel Blow (YouTube that shit)

Balthazar - Man for all Seasons by Robbie Williams (no matter the season he always on the ball)

Crowley - Black Heart by Stooshe (he may be big and bad but you love him anyway)

Lucifer - My name is Satan by Stephen Lynch (again just for the lols)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**If you were having a quite drink together and some dickweed hits on you and then calls you a slut when you say no:**

Dean: I can imagine the second the guy calls you a slut right in front of Dean, everything from drinking glasses to the entire pool table will be tossed around the bar by him. He would be beating off people left, right and centre, all while you are relaxing in your chair watching the carnage being played out. And then when everyone is either run away or is unconscious on the floor in a pool of their own blood, will you leave the bar in high speed in Baby before the cops show up

Sam: I think it will make him very angry hearing so random drunken stranger call you a slut after you declined his offer when he clearly saw you were with someone. But I don't think he would put his hands on them. He would stand up with you, pay for the dinks and quietly leave and go back home to the bunker. The drive home he would be white knuckling in fury at the wheel. When you get home and he slumps off in the library or his room to cool off. You wait a few minuets and go a get him his favriote book and a nice warm drink, and go a snuggle up with him. Letting him know that you don't care what that guy called you and your proud he did no start a brawl

Cas: I think he would be a lot like Sam and Dean. He is a powerful angel and could just burn his eyes out of the guys skull for daring to insult him, but he would know that is not what you would want. So you both leave and he zaps you both back to the bunker. He would feel bad for not defending your honour, but you smile and hug him and tell him that his mighty angel strength was not worth wasting on him

Crowley: I think there is one thing we can safely say and that is Crowley would not let someone who just insulted his queen live. It could range from things like setting his black eyed boys on him, zapping him to his privet torcher chamber, zapping him to hell to endue even worse torchers from the dammed, feeding him to his Hellhounds, feeding him to all sorts of supernatural creatures, having him possessed so he'll do a bunch of crazy shit and have him on death row before the demon would be puked out. All in all it will be a absolute blood bath

Gabriel: I can see it now you would both be drinking your high sugar sodas, and up comes this guy and starts hitting on you, you say no and he mutters slut as he walks away. Gabriel, with that amazing Archangel hearing picks it up and is furious. But he still looks as calm and cocky as ever, but that is when you know shit is about to get real. he puts down his drink, snaps his fingers so the guy vanishes, like he never even existed. He sent him to TV land and guess what's on tonight kiddies. Nothing but back to back horror movies, lets see if he makes the credits

Balthazar: I can imagine he would be like Gabriel and furious that someone rudely insulted his mate. He would stand up, stare the guy down and give him one hell of a talking to. Making sure to use all of the big words and extra British in his accent. And maybe when the guy tries to hit him, he stops the fist like it was nothing and then tosses the guy across the bar and into the pool table. He would then take your hand and zap you some place nicer. Like wine on a balcony Paris or tequila sunrise on the beach in Hawaii

Lucifer: What would you expect from the fallen archangel, who's temper is as thin as a sheet of paper. Before the t in slut is said, Lucifer would have snapped his fingers turning the guy to a flesh mound on the floor. And while the other patrons have fled the bar in fear, he turns back to you and smiles like nothing has happened and says "Sorry about that Flower, do continue"


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Him trying to impress you:**

 

Dean: He would get dressed up and take you some place fancy, but of course he can't read or pronounce that items on the menu and his eyes widen at the sight of the price list. You smile and say "Wanna ditch this place" He grins and you both leave and get the biggest, juiciest burgers you can find and go to a two dollar drive in movie showing crappy sci-fi flicks, because that's your guilty pleasure. Like his is daytime hospital shows

Sam: Well if was me he would know your into classic films like Casablanca, Cleopatra, Breakfast at Tiffany's. He would go out of his way to find a movie theatre that plays classical movies. Imagine getting back from a hunt and he shows you the tickets and you are so touched that he went to all that trouble just for you. You go out, borrowing the Impala of course, and have an amazing time. Or if that plan tanked, I would love it if he took me to the Amazon book store. I always wanted to go there

Cas: Cas would try and be human for you and maybe try and make dinner for you when you come home. But him being the adorable clueless dork he his nearly burns the bunker down. After putting out the fire, he's very embarrassed and ashamed and explains he just wanted to impress you by doing normal human things like normal human men do for their partners. You smile and hug him and tell him that you don't mind he nearly destroyed the entire kitchen. It was the thought that counts, and you feel it was very sweet of him to try and do this for you

Crowley: He would no doubt wine and dine you in some of the nicest places on earth. He would treat you like a queen, always making sure you were happy and comfortable. It would be beautiful dresses like they made for a princess, jewels "Every Queen needs their jewels" he would say "Every woman is a Goddess, deserving of worship and the trappings to go with that". he would show you off to his demons as his queen and that you were his. A sort of. You can look, but touch and your Hellhound scat". You would be more that grateful to him for this, but really you would be happy to spend a night on the sofa in his arms, Hellhound on your lap watching TV

Gabriel: Now with is Archangel/Trickster ways, we are talking mass spoiling. Globe hopping, him giving you endless presents. But to impress you he would take you to places that no human has ever set eyes on since the dawn of creation, and maybe have a picnic with him

Balthazar: Now like Gabriel and Crowley nothing will be to good for his princess. Like Gabriel to place to place everyday and like Crowley he would most likely steal beautiful and old things just for you

Lucifer: I think for someone he really, truly loves he would try and be human for you. He would do normal human things the normal human way. Don't get me wrong he still thinks all of the human race is a stinking pile of cockroaches. But for you, the one that melted the ice. He would try to be human. But you would love him for who he is and what he is


	5. Chapter 5

 

Secret Skills:

 

Dean: Dean is a serious chef. Seriously he puts Gordon Ramsey to shame. When you first got togther all those years ago whilst on the hunt for dear old daddy it was nothing but cheep bugers and hardly edible greasy diner food. But now since you have the bunker complete with kitchen, Dean can whip up a freaking class gormay meal for you. You were surprised as hell the first few weeks living in the Men of Letters bunker to see Dean coming back from a supply run with arms full of fresh groceries. And later that evening more suprised to suddenly walk into the kitchen and find him in the middle of making a three corse meal for you, him and Sam. Who knew the elder Winchester knew how to cook, when the whole time you knew him you thought his diet only consisted of pie, bugers and alcohol

Sam: Sam is like a walking encyclopedia. You could ask him the most random questions on the planet and he will always give you the correct answer even if you have no clue yourself, you just ask away with google on your phone hidden away and bamb. Every damn time he hits the nail on the head

Cas: Cas is a good singer. You learnt this when you where driving back with him back form a hunt. After you filled in Sam and Dean in on how it went and when Sam told you the meet up place, Cas leaned over and turned on the radio, the first song was *Believe it or Not* He started out quite at first but then in the middle of the song he was singing like a witness, belting out the corous in perfect tune and timeing. Cas said he has a good singing voice because he vessell has a good set of vocal cords and a sence of pitch and tune. Jimmy in his youth was a cior boy long before Cas came along, and the more time Cas spent on earth, the more he developed a love of music and songs. Now whenever you two are driving home togther you have a good of road trip karaoke sestion

Crowley: Now being the king of Hell already means knowing some swell tricks. But the one that imresses you the most was hearing Crowley speak in diffrent languages. And were not just talking the regulas like French, Spanish and German. But pretty much and language that ever exsisted and that includes the many types of languages thoughout the supernatural world

Gabriel: Being a Trickster/Archangel he's pretty much good at everything he turns his hand to, and you would be right but there is one skill that instead of giving it to himself he learnt it all by self teaching. He is a killer artist. Whether it be painting or sketching, when pencil touches pad he make a masterpiece in under an hour. He was kind of embarrassed at first when you found his sketch book by mistake but when you flicked though the pages and saw nothing but amazing drawings you begged him to teach you to draw this good and you even manage to convince him to start a Devitart blog so he could share his work with the rest of the art lovers of the world. He now has one of the most popualr following on the whole damn sight

Balthazar: Balthazar can play some serious paino. In his one of many hidouts across the world he has that very old and very beautiful grand panio. Balthazar had a serious  kelptomanic problem and you always assumed he stole it from someone or some musem somewhere. But one day you saw him sitting at it, playing a few keys and writing down on the sheet music he had with him. When he saw you staring he smiled and beconed you to come over. He told you that he found this panio in this house, but he never touched it for years but he loved the way it looked. But one day he sat down at it and began to play and he has had a love for the beautiful thing ever since

Lucifer: Who knew the devil could dance so well. You could swear that day you walked in on him twisting around the room to Katie Perry's Dark Horse you were one hundred percent certian that you would be a red stain on the wall. But insead Lucifer pulled you in and you were quite literally danceing with the devil


	6. Chapter 6

 

When you get Hurt:

 

Dean:

If it was a Supernatural creature that hurt you. It's kind of to be expected, your both hunters and you can't go though every hunt without coming out with out so much as a scratch. But he'd still be furious and whatever hurt you. Demon, Ghost, Shifter. It would not matter, Dean would be more brutal than usal when taking it down. But what if a normal human hurt you. Say you suddenly run into a abusive ex who hit you when you refused to get back with him. You try to hide the marks he caused but Dean see them. He demands to know what happened and in a flood of tears and sobs you tell him. Dean does not say a word but you can see you fury in his beautiful green eyes, he grabs his gun, sliding it into his jeans waistline. Calls for either Cas or Sam to take care of you. And as Sam or Cas sit and consol you that last thing you hear his Dean's angry stomping up the bunker stairs and the heavy door slam, you could almost feel the bunker shake as he did so.

Sam:

Like his brother if something Supernatural hurt you he would not give the guilty party a merciful death, it would be cold and brutal making sure it felt as much pain as it caused you on it's way to hell, before running to your aid and taking care of you. But if Someone hurt you in public Sam having his size to the advantage would march right over and throw the guy to the ground and then walk back over to you so he could care for you and take you home. But if you got hurt and came back home trying to clean your cuts and gashes from a fight *that you won btw* Sam would see and he would like Dean sit you down and ask you to tell him, not being demanding like his brother. You tell him and he would not march out that bunker door on a quest for blood. But he'd take you into his arms and comfot you as much as he could. But even you can sence that the younger Winchester had a fire burning inside him for the one that hurt his girl

Cas:

Chuck help whoever hurt Castiel's mate, one powerful, pissed off angel is not what anything would want to deal with. If something hurt you on a hunt he would not burn it's vessel out and make it a quick death, but he use all the forces as a soldier of heaven to smight whatever hurt you in the most painful way possible 

Gabriel:

They say that Archangels are heavens most powerful wepon, a deadly force not to be reconed with. And that goes to all of them, including the youngest of the Archangels. The horrible wrath for anything that dared laid a hand on you would be tough to match and with him also be a Trickster would make it ten times all the more worse. But Gabriel would reek vengence in his own way with a smile on his face, but the burning rage would be behind those eyes. After he totally destoryed whatever hurt you. He would turn to you as if nothing had ever happened

Balthazar:

If anything hurt you, just like his brother Cas he's show no mercy to whatever laid a hand on his mate. Only I think insted of letting you witness the brutallity he is about to unleash, he's move it to say the other side of the planet

Crowley:

Whatever hurt you would have no chance to hide, no chance to run. Hell have no fury like the King of hell when someone hurt his Queen

Lucifer:

TOTAL FUCKING CARNAGE


End file.
